


一首温暖的歌——边兴篇

by MiyaMina



Category: all兴, 咸蛋, 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Kudos: 4





	一首温暖的歌——边兴篇

《一首温暖的歌》—边兴篇

等吴世勋载着张艺兴回来已是半夜，进门边伯贤还在客厅打游戏。  
张艺兴见边伯贤盘腿坐在地上，身体前倾，眼睛都快粘在屏幕上，忍不住出声提醒。  
“伯贤，再这样下去你眼睛要废。”  
边伯贤慢慢回头，转过脸阴恻恻地瞪吴世勋。  
吴世勋也不示弱，昂起下巴瞪回去。  
眼看两人要生气闹起来，张艺兴推推吴世勋。  
“世勋，乖，先去洗漱吧。”  
吴世勋揽过张艺兴，示威般在还有些红肿的双唇上轻啄。  
边伯贤气得从地上跳起来，吴世勋得意的松开张艺兴，冲着边伯贤做了鬼脸才离开。

边伯贤拉了张艺兴过来沙发上坐，亲昵的挂在张艺兴的脖子上撒娇。  
“我好想哥哥呀！”  
张艺兴刮刮边伯贤挺俏的鼻尖。  
“我也想伯贤呀！”  
边伯贤咧开嘴笑的可爱，整个人钻进张艺兴的怀里。  
“哥哥今天累了吧？也去洗洗，好早点休息。”  
张艺兴亲亲边伯贤精致的小脸。  
“还是伯贤最贴心了。你也别太晚睡哦！”  
边伯贤乖巧点头，起身去收拾摊在地上的游戏手柄。

“就知道不会被你轻易放过。”  
张艺兴看着边伯贤撬开浴室的门进来一脸无奈。  
边伯贤挠着头“嘿嘿”笑着，脸上做着抱歉的神情，心里却没有一丝歉意。  
“都说想哥哥嘛！”  
边伯贤将自己脱了个精光，蹭过来抱住张艺兴的腰。眼睛像扫描仪，上上下下检查过了才小声嘀咕。  
“算这小子有良心，没留下什么痕迹。”  
说罢抬眼望着张艺兴笑的娇俏。

水从头上淋下，流过阖着的眼眸，流过微微张开的红唇，流过漂亮的锁骨，流过翘起的乳尖，流过平坦的小腹，流过耻骨滑进隐秘的花园。  
边伯贤看的认真，身下的欲望毫无遮挡地显露出来。  
“哥哥，光是看看你，我就硬了。”  
张艺兴可没有盯着他人勃起的下身看的兴趣，随即转过身背对边伯贤。  
后背就后背，边伯贤也是喜欢的。  
边伯贤将张艺兴抱得更紧，把自己的昂扬蹭进张艺兴的两腿之间。一双薄唇有一下没一下的吸着张艺兴后颈的白腻皮肉。  
“哥哥真是美味。”  
边伯贤逐渐吸的用力，发出“啵啵”的声响。  
“......伯贤呐......太用力会痛的。”  
边伯贤听张艺兴这么说，笑得邪媚，用力撞了两下。  
“难道哥哥不爽吗？”  
骚话都说到这了，还没有行动的就不是个男人。  
边伯贤一只手抚上张艺兴的胸，拇指和食指捻着红艳的小巧果实。一只手捉住花园里的那根，时而前后撸动时而用指腹揉搓顶端那道小缝，十分有技巧。  
不一会就传来张艺兴的喘息。  
那些起伏的呼吸在氤氲的水汽里变得缠绵，让边伯贤更加为之情动。  
下身耐不住自己动起来，在张艺兴的腿缝间摩擦。  
“哥哥，夹紧些嘛。”  
如此根本解不了渴的边伯贤，更想要踏进那让人欲罢不能的甬道。  
张艺兴这边离高潮近了，扬起头，粗粗喘了几口气，射在边伯贤手里。  
边伯贤跟着声音也颤了，器物顶端撞击张艺兴的囊袋。  
“......嗯......伯贤......不进来吗？”  
边伯贤哪里经得住张艺兴诱人的邀请，立即将器物戳在穴口。  
“当然，要。”  
张艺兴扶着墙塌下腰，撅起柔软的臀峰迎接。  
刚刚经历情事的小穴微微张着，让边伯贤轻松挺进没有阻碍。  
张艺兴本能地收紧，让边伯贤险些交代了。  
“哇，简直太爽了。”  
边伯贤扶着张艺兴的胯挺进，耻骨撞上张艺兴的臀，散开涟漪。  
“啪，啪，啪”  
这羞人的节奏在浴室里回响，张艺兴的呻吟声也伴随溢出。  
张艺兴好听的嗓音像是上好的春药，烧的边伯贤一点理智也无。  
边伯贤将手指送进张艺兴嘴里含着，灵巧地挑弄。  
张艺兴猛的一抖，边伯贤知道自己找对了地方，对准那处碾磨，肠壁会有规律的缩紧。  
一个被敏感刺激，一个被夹紧吸吮，终是攀上了那极致乐园。  
边伯贤将自己粘稠的汁液射在张艺兴漂亮的腰窝，悠长的余韵让两个人喘息不止。  
边伯贤恶趣味般沾着白色浆液在张艺兴的脊背上划着自己的名字，末了将张艺兴扶起来，手指探进张艺兴口中。  
“哥哥，尝尝。这是伯贤的味道。”  
见张艺兴舌尖卷了自己的指尖，边伯贤沉下眼眸，用力吻上去。  
“张艺兴，你真是要命。”


End file.
